


Pink is the Color of Sex

by R3469



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Porn, Porn With Plot, Possession, Prostitution, Sex, Vaginal Sex, prostitution under possession
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:07:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25861825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R3469/pseuds/R3469
Summary: An entity in search of a host finds its way to Luna Nova in the middle of the night.It searched around the witch school, looking for the perfect body to use as a host.Then it found its mark in one of the dormitories. This girl has the perfect body for the entity to do what it always wanted to do...
Kudos: 33





	1. Chapter 1

It had wandered the earth for centuries.

It has been doing so for so long ever since it lost its original physical body to an exorcist's rituals and brute strength.

Without a physical body, it cannot feed itself, or pleasure itself.

For its species, to feed oneself and to pleasure oneself is one and the same.

However, it could do neither without a physical body.

Which is why it needed a host to possess.

Its quest for a host brought it to a castle that is emanating with magic energy. Good, because magic can also help keep its intangible form together.

However, magic is not what it came here for. No, that would be a host.

It made its way toward what it presumed to be the main entrance of the castle. Seeping through the cracks between the double doors and doorframe, it found itself inside one of the castle's many corridors.

The masonry indicates that the castle is potentially as old as the entity itself. Yet there are several things in the corridors that didn't exist from when it last had a physical body. New additions by the latest, most recent tenants, perhaps? Doesn't matter. That is not what it is looking for.

It could detect with its limited sense that there are potential hosts in a smaller, connecting building close by. Multiple potential hosts. Hoping for good results, it slowly made its way there.

As it reached the smaller building, it finds that the building has multiple floors. Each floors has multiple rooms, and each room has three potential hosts in them.

Perhaps one of them is the most suitable for what it had been waiting to do for centuries. With that in mind, it began its inspection of the potential hosts by quietly entering each room via the keyhole on the door, and leaving through the same keyhole just as quietly if no one in that room satisfied it, as it continued its inspection in the other rooms.

Disappointment. It had already looked into all but one of the 17 rooms in the building, and none of the potential hosts had been suitable at all.

That leaves only one room and its three occupants.

It made its way toward the last room, quietly entering through the keyhole.

This room appears to be more exquisite than the others. It is much bigger, and has a bigger bed in it. On that bed are two young girls, one with raven hair, the other with auburn hair. Both appear to be soundly sleeping.

Neither are suitable hosts.

It then made its way toward the far end of the room where the last potential host in this room as well as the whole building laid soundly sleeping on her bed.

The one detail it took note of about this last potential host is that her platinum blond hair has the occasional green streaks running through it. This feature reminds it of someone it heard of centuries ago, though it is unable to recall who that "someone" is. Its memory about that specific detail is hazy.

Nevertheless, it has found the perfect host at last. This young girl with the green-tinted platinum blond hair, with her ample, well-rounded bosom accentuated by her hips that is highlighted by her sleepwear, will be perfect for the pleasure feeding it had wanted to indulge in for the past centuries.

But first, it needs to take control of her body. To do that, it'd need to find a way to get inside her.

It cannot just enter the young girl through any orifice in her body, especially not her mouth. No, its species' method of possession is different than what most other parasitic species would do.

So it slowly made its way down her body, reaching the two feet that are poking out of the hem of her sleepwear. Then it changed direction, going up between her legs underneath her sleepwear.

After going up the entire length of her legs and reaching her hips, it would then take advantage of its gas-like form to move around the piece of fabric covering her crotch to reach for her wet folds.

And then it would burrow its way into her wet folds, and go all the way through the soft, wet flesh until it emerged inside her womb.

Yes, her womb will be the best place for it to take control control of her body and its bountiful assets.

And now, the last thing it needed to do is to entangle its gas-like form with the rest of the young girl's body, and the magic from both the castle and the young girl's own natural reserve should help with that. That, however, takes quite a while, and won't be done until the next night.

For now, it'd just have to be patient, and hope that it doesn't get caught and expelled out of its host's body when daytime comes.


	2. Chapter 2

It is early in the morning.

The first thing Diana noticed upon waking up is the odd feeling in her stomach.

It's probably nothing big. Diana thought. Probably just something a little bit of breakfast will help with.

Diana then got off her bed, and made a mental checklist of what she was supposed to do today.

The first thing that came to mind is the first thing she always does upon waking up everyday: go take a shower.

With that in mind, Diana made her way toward the bathroom of her team's dormitory, doing so quietly as she noticed that Hannah and Barbara are still asleep.

Inside the bathroom, she reached over to the bathtub and turned on the showers to adjust and test the heat of the water. After she is satisfied with the heat, she took a step back so she can have room to take off her nightgown, which she then folded neatly and deposited into the laundry basket so it can be washed by the fairy workers later. She then proceed to do the same with her bra and panties before stepping into the bathtub to take the shower.

Had Diana paid more attention than usual, she'd surely have noticed the odd speck of pink dust on her blue panties.

x-x-x

There are no classes today because it's a Sunday, so the next entry in Diana's schedule is to go take a stroll in Blytonbury along with her teammates.

At least, it's a stroll according to Diana herself. Hannah and Barbara had called it shopping.

Diana had Hannah and Barbara's conversation tuned out as she had her stroll. With nothing on her mind, she took in the scenery as she enjoyed her stroll.

However, her tranquility is interrupted the moment she laid her eyes upon a particular building in the street.

A nightclub.

Diana groaned at the sight of the nightclub. While the nightclub is a legal premise, the fact that there are often inappropriate things going on in premises like it is what disgusted the blonde as it contrasted her opinion of everything needing to be prim and proper. The only saving grace is that the nightclub is closed as it is currently early in the morning, but that doesn't make it any more pleasant to the Blue Team girls.

"I can't believe the mayor turned a blind eye on it!" Hannah complained about the nightclub.

"Like, what the hell was he thinking?!" Barbara also complained.

Diana mentally agreed with her teammates' complaints. But as there is nothing they can do about it, they decided to turn around and walk the way they came from, away from the disgusting sight of the nightclub.

Diana was so preoccupied with getting away from the nightclub that she failed to notice a slight pulsating feeling in her stomach.

x-x-x

Apart from that thing with the nightclub, the rest of the day went on uneventful for Diana. After getting back from her Blytonbury stroll (and her teammates' shopping), Diana went on to do the things that she usually did: studying in the library, helping a professor or fellow student in some matters, cleaning up after Akko's and Amanda's messes, have lunch at lunchtime, have dinner at dinnertime, etc.

And so, yet another day has passed for Diana Cavendish as she went to take one more shower before changing into her sleepwear and went off to bed.

Diana didn't go to sleep immediately, though. For some reason, she found herself unable to take her mind off of the nightclub in Blytonbury. Her mind kept wandering back to it, one way or another.

She wondered if, somehow, she has a subconscious desire to visit that nightclub, only to immediately dismiss that thought, as It'd be very unbecoming of her status as the heiress of the House of Cavendish.

Deciding that she should go to sleep, Diana grabbed her wand, pointed it at herself, and then casted a sleep spell.

The sleep spell took effect instantly, causing Diana to fall asleep, her wand-holding hand dropping the wand and then hanging limp off the side of her bed.

Mere moments after Diana went completely out cold, under her nightgown and inside her panties, her pussy momentarily spread itself open and then shut itself closed, and would do so repeatedly in a manner that seemed like it was being manipulated...

x-x-x

Midnight...

It was completely quiet in Luna Nova because everyone have fallen asleep.

Within the Blue Team's dormitory, Hannah and Barbara sleep soundly together on their bed, one having nice dreams about a certain tomboyish redhead in a suit, the other having nice dreams about her favorite book series.

On the far side of the Blue Team's dorm, Diana slept like a log, due to the sleep spell-induced sleep being more potent than a naturally-induced one. No one would be able to tell what dreams Diana is having, if she is dreaming at all.

Though if anyone were observing the blonde at the time, they'd see what looked like a pink hue emanating from Diana's stomach, just bright enough to be slightly visible through the thin fabric of her nightgown.

The pink hue would then begin spreading away from her stomach, first going down both her legs, then up her torso through her chest and both arms, and then crossing over her neck before wrapping itself over her head.

After spreading all over Diana's body, the pink hue would continue to emanate for a full minute before fading away.

With the fading of the pink hue, there appeared to be nothing else unusual about the blonde sleeping on the bed...

Then her eyes suddenly opened, revealing that her irises have turned sharp pink instead of their usual icy blue.


	3. Chapter 3

It was a success.

It had taken her nearly the span of a day to take control of the girl's body from inside her womb. But it worked, and she found herself seeing through the girl's eyes.

To test whether it worked for the girl's whole body rather than just part of it, she tried to raise both hands.

She felt and saw both hands move. Good.

She then tested her control of the girl's legs by willing them to spread wide.

The nightgown offered limited space to spread her legs, but it did happen. Good.

She then willed her host to sit up from the bed, and she did. Good.

She is happy that she now has full control over the girl's body. However, she is not quite satisfied yet...

So she raised both hands over to her host's ample breasts, cupped them both, and then kneaded them.

She exhaled with pleasure at the rhythmic pressure.

With one hand continuing to knead a breast, she then moved the other hand down from her host's chest to hike up the hem of the nightgown up to her hips...

And then she touched a fingertip to the wet slit through her panties.

She can't help but moan softly at the touch.

Yes, this will be great for what she wanted to do.

But this isn't what she wanted to do. No, right now she is just pleasuring her unconscious and oblivious host, and it defeats her purpose of possessing the girl.

So she got off from the bed, and went over to the desk nearby.

This girl isn't really fashion-conscious, and thus didn't have a vanity. She does however know from reading the girl's memory that there is a handheld mirror in one of the drawers. So she took it out from there, and used it to check her host out - or rather, check herself out.

The first thing she noticed about her host is that the girl's icy blue eyes - according to her memory - has turned a sharp pink, indicating her being possessed. And then there's her green-tinted platinum blonde hair...

Which reminds her: reading the girl's memory has jogged her own as to why the hair seemed so familiar...

Back when she still has a physical body that is her own, there was a powerful witch by the name of Beatrix Cavendish whose achievements have made her quite famous. Beatrix would eventually earn a place among a coven of powerful witches known as the Olde Nine.

Come to think of it, the exorcist that had rid her of her original physical body was not an exorcist at all, but rather Beatrix Cavendish herself, who along with the other members of the Olde Nine, had exterminated all members of her kind, leaving herself as the only surviving member of the species, and even then not in a very good shape due to her losing her original physical body.

She then smirked as she imagined the irony of the fact that this girl, Diana who she currently possessed, is the descendant of Beatrix Cavendish herself. Beatrix is surely going to angrily roll in her grave about that.

But enough of the reminiscence and proxy revenge. She possessed this girl because she wanted to do what she has been waiting to do for centuries, and she is going to start doing it again tonight.

Reading Diana's most recent memories, she finds that this "nightclub" that Diana has nothing but contempt for could be the best place to do so. Even though this girl has no previous experience of being inside one such establishment before. Apparently she based her contempt entirely on stereotypes.

Although to go there dressed in only a nightgown would not be good enough. No, she needed to dress Diana's body in something more suitable for this "nightclub". And reading Diana's memories, she knows just the thing.

She looked around for Diana's wand - good thing that Diana is a witch like her ancestor - and found it next to the bed. She then went to pick up the wand.

Once again, Diana's memories helped her with what she needed. In this case, it is casting a spell for changing clothes, which she did with a flick of the wand, mimicking how Diana did it in the past.

A puff of smoke enveloped her... _Diana's_ body as she spell was cast. Once the smoke dissipated, she went back for the handheld mirror and checked herself out again.

The nightgown has completely disappeared. In it's place is a fur-trimmed coat over a form-fitting top that highlighted the curves on Diana's upper body that gave observers a glimpse of her cleavage and well-rounded breasts while exposing little bits of a lacy black bra as well as leaving her belly uncovered. It also came with a really short skirt that is just barely long enough to cover her crotch, leaving her thighs in plain view. Slightly above the waistband of the skirt is a black garter belt with the straps running under the skirt to connect it to the lacy black thigh-high leggings. Around her feet is a pair of high-heeled knee-high boots

She then lifted up the already incredibly short skirt to confirm that she has a pair of lacy black panties too.

Yes, this will suffice. It's a shame that Diana herself rejected this set of clothes when she was offered it by a friend days ago (according to her memory, she said it was "very indecent").

Satisfied with her wardrobe, now she just need to make her way to this "nightclub" without being seen by anyone in this castle. She turned her attention to the broom resting against the wall next to the desk...

x-x-x

She reached the town and landed the broom in a dark alleyway where no one would notice. After that, it didn't take her much effort to find the nightclub at all, due to how much it stood out in the street.

An excessive and gratuitous use of lights and flashy designs. That's what the exterior of the nightclub looked like, now that it is open. Typical for humans, always finding ways to use both magic and technology in totally unnecessary ways.

And she doesn't need them to get what she wanted.

Flicking a few strands of hair out of her sight, she then made her way toward the nightclub, while walking in a way that highlighted her host's hips and thighs.

x-x-x

The inside of the nightclub is even more excessive than the outside.

Back when she still have her own physical body centuries ago, bars and clubs are literally just places where middle-aged men mostly gets drunk, brag about their recent achievements and start fights, and occasionally flirt with women too.

This nightclub... is none of those.

From what she can see through Diana's eyes and feel through her body, this nightclub is a place where men and women alike dance to this screeching noise they call "heavy metal" that is accompanied by dizzying, flashing lights of various colors and sometimes a little bit of smoke. Most of the patrons seems to be wearing some kind of perfume that smells nothing like the perfume of centuries before. And then there's how the patrons all looked much younger than those from the bars and clubs that she remembered, with some looking like they've barely even reached adulthood.

Humans. Their cultures get stranger and stranger with each passing century.

Good thing for her that there is always one thing about humans that will never change, and it is how she had always fed herself back in the days.

With that in mind, she made her way through the dancing crowd, looking for a suitable target.

It wasn't very long before she was approached by a young man, who asked if she is "available".

She responded with a nod, and smiled at him in a seductive manner.

This is going to be pleasurably satisfying... and be ironically counterproductive to the posh imagery that Diana has worked so hard to maintain for herself...

x-x-x

She found herself slammed against a wall in the washroom as the young man hungrily kissed her.

It worked very well. After centuries of wandering around without a body, she found and possessed the girl with a body perfect for what she wanted. And now she is enjoying the fruits of her labor that is the first man she has attracted and seduced using the body of Diana Cavendish.

She continued kissing him hungrily, and he did the same. They both moaned as their lips touched and tongues intertwined. She took the opportunity to let the coat fall off her shoulders.

She then flipped their positions, slamming his back against the wall without breaking the hungry, erotic kisses.

She made no attempt to resist as he began to undo her top, one button at a time.

Once the last button has been undone, she broke the kiss and pulled her top open, exposing the lacy black bra worn underneath.

He grabbed her shoulders and flipped their positions back around. Then he moved his hands down from her shoulders.

She exhaled in erotic pleasure as his hands palmed both breasts and kneaded them roughly.

She then interrupted the fondling of her breasts by grabbing his head and pulling him in for another series of hungry kisses.

When she felt his hands moving down to her hips, she responded by temporarily breaking away from the kiss so she can have room to tug down on her skirt and let it drop onto the floor.

She hasn't even resumed the kiss when she felt his hands moving further down to grab at her rump through her lacy black panties.

Not wanting to feel like she is getting underestimated, she then raised both legs up to straddle him by his waist. His hands on her rump being the only thing keeping her from falling.

Then they resumed their hungry kisses. He tried to move away from the wall with her, though with his feet being the only pair on the floor and him having to carry her entire body weight, it was easier thought than done as he accidentally slammed his back into the door of a stall. Though he recovered immediately.

With all his might, he carried her over to the sinks, his own thighs bumping into the smooth edge of the marble as he set her down on the countertop.

Placing her hands on the countertop, she raised her hips slightly so that he can pull her panties down, exposing her starving pussy that is ready to taste a cock.

Then she moved her hands forward to work on unbuckling the belt of his pants, before proceeding to pull both it and his boxers down, exposing his erect cock that is ready to be thrust into a pussy.

She leaned in to place one more kiss on him before leaning away. She spread her legs open and gestured at him seductively.

He leaned in to place a few light kisses on her neck, causing her to gasp at the gentle touch.

Before she realized it, she felt a hard and warm cock penetrating her soft and wet pussy. Or more precisely, she felt a hard and warm cock penetrating _Diana's_ soft and wet pussy.

Yes, this is what she has been waiting for. Diana will not appreciate this if she is awake. But _she_ is in control right now, allowing her to enjoy the feeling of being penetrated while in the blonde witch's body.

She shivered and arched her head back in pleasure as his cock forced its way deeper into Diana's pussy - _her_ pussy - with each passing second until she felt it emerging in the womb.

Having the tip of his cock in her host's womb reminded her why she possessed Diana by burrowing into her womb.

For human women, the pussy acted as a reproductive organ when they're not pleasuring themselves through it. But for her species, the pussy is what they use to feed, not the mouth.

To elaborate, a member of her species would go find a human man to seduce, and then have sex with him. Then when he starts pumping his erect cock inside her pussy, she would use it as an opportunity to suck out his life force, and will do so for the duration of the sex until the man is nothing but a lifeless husk. Her possessing Diana by entering the girl's womb would allow her to suck a man's life force directly into her gaseous form in the girl's womb.

Her species also has a unique ability to assume voluntary control of muscles in their bodies that would have been involuntary in a human woman's body. This may sound like a pointless evolutionary trait at first, but it in fact allowed her species to control how tight to clench their pussy in order to make penetration more pleasurable. When she entangled her gaseous form to take control of Diana's body, she made it possible for her to use this ability when she is in control of the blonde witch's body.

And that is what she did, making Diana's pussy clench tightly around the young man's cock.

The young man, unaware that her pussy clenching is a voluntary action that should have been involuntary, assumed that she must've been really impatient, and told her so.

To which she responded with an amused smile.

With that, he then began pumping his cock in and out of her.

The bliss. The pleasure. The ecstasy of having a man's cock inside of her. This is what she has always been doing back when she still has her own body, and what she has been waiting to finally be able to do again for the past centuries, and it _still_ felt as good as ever, even when she is doing it using another girl's body.

The fact that she is doing this in order to feed on this young man's life force didn't matter. What mattered is the _way_ in which she fed on his life force.

Half a minute into the sex, she started rocking her own hips in sync with his pumping, making the penetration even more pleasurable to her.

She had used her willpower to resist the urge. But as orgasm built up with each passing second in the sex, she found it more and more difficult until she gave way and started moaning in utter ecstasy for each time he pumped his cock inside her and she thrusted her own hips in sync with it.

Her orgasm continued to increase in intensity, and her moaning in volume until time seemed to freeze completely as she felt a gush of warmth flowing into Diana's womb.

The gush of warmth signified the end of the sex and her feeding, as the young man slowly removed his now softened cock from Diana's unclenched pussy before collapsing onto the floor in exhaustion.

That felt really great for her. She had to possess an unaware girl's body in order to do so. But the pleasure feeding she got for the first time in centuries was worth it.

She took a few seconds to catch her breath before leaning forward to have a look at the young man who she just had sex with and simultaneously sucked the life force out of.

The young man is panting heavily from the exhaustion of having such intense sex. However, unlike what other members of her species would have done, her conquest and prey is still alive.

Unlike fellow members of her species, she never wanted to kill anyone when having sex with them and sucking out their life force. No, she is a civilized being taking only as much as she needs, and only _savages_ kills. When she sucks out her prey's life force, she makes sure to leave behind just enough to keep him alive, which is the case with this young man, as he shall live to hopefully have sex with her again at a later day.

The young man weakly stood up and congratulated her for being "an amazing girl" as he put his pants back on. Then he took out a wad of what is known in the current age as paper money, and stuffed it in her host's cleavage, telling her that she deserved it.

With that, he exhaustedly made his way out of the washroom, muttering to himself that he has enjoyed enough tonight and that he should go back home to sleep the rest of the night off.

She found it rather amusing that aside from how currency has evolved, some people nowadays would pay to have sex. She's got no use for money, but decided to keep it anyway just because it amused her.

Dismounting from the countertop, she went to pick up the panties and skirt that were discarded earlier, and put them back on.

She then placed a hand over her belly, or rather, her host's belly, remembering that this body is borrowed from Diana, and that her true gaseous form is controlling it from inside Diana's womb.

By being nestled inside Diana's womb, she can also make it so that the blonde witch won't get pregnant from all the sex her body will be used for. This will allow her to have as much sex and feed upon as many men as she wants.

She then remembered that she still has an entire night to do whatever she want with Diana's body, so she fixed her top before walking out of the washroom, looking for another man that she could seduce...

x-x-x

It was the most amazing night she had in centuries.

After having sex with that young man and sucking out his life force (while leaving behind enough to keep him alive), she was able to find and seduce another man. wherein she had sex with him and sucked out his life force too (again leaving behind just enough to keep him alive).

After that, she spent the rest of the night seducing eight more men. The sex with them were pretty pleasurable too, as she engorged herself on their life forces at the same time, again leaving behind just enough to keep them alive. One of the men had even said he will be back next night to have another round with her.

Satisfied with what she had this night, she made her way back to Diana's dormitory without anyone noticing.

With a flick of Diana's wand, she transformed her "prostitute outfit" back into the nightgown that Diana had been wearing. Then she laid down on the blonde witch's bed in the exact same pose that she had assumed before the possession took place.

She placed a hand over Diana's belly again. Having sex with ten men in a single night had flooded Diana's womb with their fluids, which are still warm right now. This fluid is where their life forces are contained when she sucked them out through Diana's pussy.

Yes, even from a magical perspective, her species' biology is an incredibly bizarre one.

She relinquished control of Diana's body, allowing the blonde witch to have the good night sleep that she is completely unaware was interrupted by her body being used for sex by a parasitic gaseous entity. At the same time, she would feed upon the life forces of the ten men that had kindly provided them as she waited for night to fall again.

When daytime comes in about two hours, Diana Cavendish will wake up from her sleep, oblivious of what had transpired during the night, as the parasitic gaseous entity nestled in her womb engorged on the life forces that are contained in the warm fluids that ten men had deposited into her womb...


	4. Chapter 4

Diana woke up with a pounding headache...

The blonde groaned as she got up from her bed.

Her whole body from head to toe felt very sore. But it is her hips where the soreness is the most severe. On top of that, her throat is dry, and her tongue felt like it has been overworked and has a strange taste lingering on it. Her stomach also felt like something is churning in it.

What is going on with her? Could she have contracted the flu?

Diana groaned once more as she got off her bed, and slowly made her way toward the bathroom. Hopefully a warm shower will relieve her of the soreness.

After her shower, Diana took care of her sore throat with a few sips of water. The odd feeling and taste on her tongue, as well as the churning in her stomach, remained, though...

Deciding to let time itself take care of the odd feeling and taste on her tongue, Diana then went to put on her school uniform, and waited for Hannah and Barbara to have their turn at the shower (they always showered together) before heading out to class.

x-x-x

A whole morning of classes later, the odd feeling and taste on her tongue did mostly fade away. As did the churning in her stomach. Hopefully, both of these conditions will disappear completely in a few more moments.

Diana decided to take her mind off of the conditions by heading to the cafeteria to have lunch.

It is rather quiet at the cafeteria today. Nothing interesting has happened as of late (in Luna Nova, at least), and everyone just minded their own business. The Red Team girls are at their own table, hearing Lotte Jansson talk about _Nightfall_. As for the Green Team, Jasminka Antonenko is eating out of a bag of potato crisps as always, while Constanze (whose surname nobody could remember) focused on working on one of her gadgets.

Amanda O'Neill, on the other hand, looks absolutely _wasted_. The heavy bags under her eyes indicates that Amanda had spent all night staying awake, though what she was doing last night, Diana couldn't tell.

Amanda opened a can of instant coffee and proceed to chug down the whole can. "Ugh, what a night I had..." She complained as she set the now-empty can down on the table. "It was a miracle that I managed to stay awake during that bitch Finneran's boring lectures..."

Diana rolled her eyes at Amanda's usage of a profanity. She has already lectured the American a hundred times about not using vulgar language, but all of those lectures fell on deaf ears, and the blonde witch has already given up since then.

Thankfully, there is a bright side to this. Being sleep-deprived meant that Amanda doesn't have the energy to do anything that would disturb anyone's peace. So Diana is able to quietly eat her lunch with Hannah and Barbara, while Amanda sat with her teammates, complaining with a tired voice about how she could've avoided sleep deprivation by sleeping through the whole morning if it weren't for the fact that she had classes in the morning today.

x-x-x

After lunch, there is only one class in the afternoon for Diana today, and that is Broom Flying class, which she goes to attend on time.

For today's Broom Flying class, Professor Nelson told everyone that today they will be learning to use their brooms to carry loads other than themselves. Everyone are given a bowling ball each to tie to their brooms to practice for 15 minutes, and then Professor Nelson will call out everyone one-by-one to demonstrate their load-carrying capabilities to her.

Diana, being the overachieving top student that she is, started practicing the very second the allotted 15 minutes practice time began. She knew that with her capabilities, there is no need for her to practice, but she still did so anyway just so others wouldn't think she is slacking off.

The blonde witch straddled her broom like she usually would, then chanted the levitation spell to take off from the ground. Normally, the takeoff is perfectly smooth, but as she is carrying the extra weight of a bowling ball this time, her broom struggled for a bit at first. Nevertheless, she still took off like her confidence say she would.

However, within a moment after she took off from the ground, Diana felt something odd between her legs.

Diana wondered if it is just the feeling of her thighs rubbing against the handle of her broom. Except that her thighs weren't usually this sensitive to touch. Neither should the broom feel like it's pressing against her crotch, as broom flying usually has an extra "pre-packaged" spell specifically to prevent that.

The blonde witch wondered if having a bowling ball tied to her broom is causing it to use extra amounts of magic to levitate, and if it did so by taking the magic needed to power the "anti crotch rub" spell. But that doesn't explain her extra sensitive thighs...

With the sensation of her broom pressed against her crotch distracting her, Diana decided to stop straddling her broom, and repositioned herself so that she sat sidesaddle on it. It seems to work, as the odd feeling is gone, and she is still levitating with the bowling ball still tied to her broom.

That was when she felt something like a bubble popping within her stomach for a split second. Though Diana dismissed that as a leftover sensation from her broom rubbing against her crotch seconds ago.

x-x-x

After Broom Flying class, the rest of the day went by without a hitch for Diana.

She went to study in the library until it was time for dinner. After finishing dinner, she went back to her dorm to resume her studies until she decided it is time for her to take a shower. Then once she had her shower, she changed into her nightgown, and studied for two more hours until it got really late and she decided that it is time for her to go to bed.

Diana spent a few minutes lying on her bed, thinking about what could have caused the dry throat, tired tongue, odd taste in her mouth, the churning feeling in her stomach, and her whole body being sore - especially the fact that it was the most severe on her hips. It didn't feel like the flu, so what could it be? Diana hoped that she would not be suffering the same symptoms when she wakes up in the next morning.

Even though she hasn't done anything that would be really exhausting, Diana found herself feeling really tired, as she soon drifted to sleep.

Moments after Diana has completely fallen asleep, a pink hue started to emanate from her stomach, and slowly spread all over her body...


	5. Chapter 5

As with the previous night, she assumed control of Diana's body once the blonde witch has fallen asleep.

Diana's body is really useful for seducing men and having sex in. It's no surprise that sex is a very pleasurable thing to do. However, sex is also her species' way of feeding. Whenever a man thrust his cock into Diana's pussy, her true gaseous form in the blonde witch's womb will then work on sucking out the unsuspecting man's life force for her to feed on, but leaving behind just enough so that the man doesn't die and is merely tired out by the sex.

And thanks to her possessing Diana's body, she was able to experience the first night of pleasure she's ever had in centuries by having sex with ten men in a single night and with that, sucking out their life forces as the first meal she's had in the same span of time.

Of course, Diana is still a human. As such, the consequences of using her body to have sex so many times in the previous night alone resulted in the blonde witch waking up this morning with every muscle in her whole body very sore, among other symptoms of her body being used so roughly. Diana had dismissed it as her simply not feeling too well, but if this were to go on every day, she will eventually realize something is very wrong, and will one way or another discover the gaseous entity that is nestled inside her womb...

She will have to be more careful with that, especially since healing magic cannot cure sore muscles.

Luckily for her, she has a way to deal with that. But for now, she has more important things to do. Having fully consumed the life forces along with the fluids that the men from the previous night deposited into Diana's womb, she needs to have some more sex tonight so that she can continue to feed and grow stronger in Diana's body.

Grabbing hold of Diana's wand, she cast a spell to transform the blonde witch's nightgown into the same "prostitute outfit" from the previous night, only ditching the fur coat this time as she deemed it unnecessary. Then she grabbed hold of Diana's broom as she exited through the window as she made her way to town under cover of the night.

x-x-x

As with the previous night, the nightclub is still tightly packed and nauseatingly noisy. She will need several days to get used to it...

Nevertheless, she acted normal (for a prostitute) as she made her way past the patrons of the nightclub, looking for men to seduce.

Finding an unoccupied section of the wall, she slowly walked toward it and leaned against it. She then assumed a pose that emphasized her hips. Hopefully, this will attract the attention of men who wanted to spend a moment to be horny with her.

Within a few moments, she noticed a man approaching her position, then leaned against the unoccupied section of the wall next to her. The man doesn't look young, and appeared to be in his early 30s...

It took a brief moment before the man slowly turned toward her and gave her a look accompanied by a smile.

She responded to him with a smile of her own accompanied by a nod. The message conveyed by either side are very clear...

x-x-x

Within one of the stalls in the nightclub's washroom, the sound of a man and a young woman kissing hungrily can be heard if one paid attention.

She moaned in pleasure as she explored the inside of his mouth with her tongue, while he groped her chest after she removed her top, with her lacy bra being the only thing separating his rough hands and her ample breasts.

They soon broke the kiss, as she moved her hands to her back in order to unclasp her bra, which she then allowed to drop to the floor.

She raised her right hand to caress his face, then slowly lowered it to seductively gesture at her now bare breasts. Her intent is very obvious.

He did get the intent of the gesture, as he lowered his face to her chest.

She moaned softly as he wrapped his lips around one of her nipples, and began sucking on it gently.

Once he is done with one nipple, he moved on to suck on her other nipple, eliciting yet more soft moans from her.

When he is done with her other nipple, he moved his face away from her chest, and levelled his eyes with hers. He gave a look that is as if he's waiting for instructions.

She moved her hand down to unbuckle his belt, and he assisted by following it with pulling his pants down along with his boxers. His cock is already hard from kissing her and sucking on her breasts earlier.

He then moved his hands down to pull down her skirt, letting it drop to the floor. Her lacy black panties, however, remained where it is.

He teased her by touching the tip of his erect cock against her sopping wet slit through her panties.

She countered the teasing by pulling his face in for a hungry kiss, intertwining their tongues together. Without breaking away from the kiss, she then moved her hands down to attempt to pull down her panties...

Only to have her hands be intercepted by his.

He broke away from the kiss, and told her that if she want to wrap her pussy around his cock, she will have to say "please".

Smiling, she decided to play along as she said the word.

He is not quite satisfied, as he then demanded to have it be whispered into his ears.

She did as told, whispering the word into his ears with a seductive tone.

He seemed satisfied as he leaned in for some more kisses, while his hands worked on pulling down her panties.

The panties did not drop all the way down to the floor due to the garter straps connecting her leggings to her garter belt getting in the way. Although that didn't matter to her, as there is now nothing standing in the way between her starving pussy and his delicious cock.

They kissed for a few more seconds. His hands moved up to grope at her ample breasts once more, rubbing his thumb against her perk nipples in the process. Then he moved his hands to her back, and slowly slid them down the bare, smooth skin before resting them right on her hips.

The next thing she knew, he forced the walls of her pussy apart by thrusting his cock into it.

Ah, yes, this is what she has been waiting for. To be able to taste a hard, warm and delicious cock with her soft, wet and starving pussy.

As with how she did the men from the previous night, she consciously clenched her pussy tightly around his cock, magnifying the pleasurable feeling for her.

He let out an "ooh" as he felt her wet muscles wrapping tightly around his hard shaft, and smiled as he called her a "feisty girl", completely oblivious of her true nature.

She just laughed in response, despite having already been told similar things ten times in the previous night.

He then pushed her back snugly against the inside wall of the washroom stall, and the front of his body snugly against hers, before he started moving his hips.

She moaned in blissful pleasure as she felt his delicious cock grind against the walls of her starving pussy. At the same time she began sucking his life force out through his cock into her host's womb here her true gaseous form resides.

As he increased the speed in which he thrusted his cock in and out of her, she started moving her hips in sync with his thrusting, magnifying the pleasure by tenfold. Her moans also increased in volume as they synced up with his orgasmic moans.

The sex continued to intensify as they rode out their orgasm, until they both loudly cried out in ecstasy as he ejaculated, shooting a stream of warm cum into her womb, before collapsing onto the floor due to the fatigue of having much of his life force sucked out of him. She collapsed next to him soon after, not due to fatigue, but rather that she just felt like humoring him for a bit longer.

The man weakly raised his right hand to give her a thumbs up - a modern gesture that signifies approval - and told her that she was amazing, and that he would like to go inside her again at a later day.

She just smiled, and answered that it would be a pleasure to be able to let her starving pussy taste his delicious cock again.

He took a moment to catch his breath and recover some of his energy. Then he slowly stood up, dressed himself again, and took out a wad of cash from his wallet that he stuffed into her cleavage.

With that, he waved her goodbye and walked out of the washroom, satisfied with the amazing moment he just had.

She smirked as she removed the cash from her cleavage. She would like to thank Diana for having the perfect body to seduce men and have sex with them as she fed upon their life force, fully aware of the irony that Diana will never become aware of her existence, much less that she is literally using the blonde witch's body for her sex and feeding.

However, she is not done with tonight yet...

She put her panties, skirt, bra, and top back on, then proceeded to walk out of the washroom so that she can look for some more men to seduce, have sex with, and feed on.

x-x-x

It didn't take too long for her to find and seduce a second man, and then went to the washroom to start having sex with him.

With her back pressed against his front, they kissed hungrily as he reached his hands around to grope her breasts through her top and bra.

The kissing didn't even last a full minute before he moved his hands downward to pull down her skirt together with her garter belt and panties. Then he reached back around her front to place both hands on her crotch.

She let out a moan when she felt him sticking two of his fingers inside her and started moving them.

However, she is incapable of sucking men's life forces out through their fingers, only their cocks. So she will have to, amidst her moans, convince him to remove his fingers from her.

So she managed to told him in a humored and pleasured way that the agreement was for her pussy to taste his cock, not his fingers.

He let out a laugh, and continued to rub his fingers against her inner walls for a few more seconds before removing them.

He took the opportunity to joke that his fingers are just the appetizer, as he showed her the fingers that are covered in her juices.

It was actually pretty funny, and she can't help but laugh about it.

He interrupted her laugh by engaging her in another series of hungry kisses while he moved his hands up to grope at her breasts again for a bit before moving both hands down to take off his trousers and boxers.

Mere seconds later, she felt his erect cock making its way into her pussy, as he then started pumping it in and out of her. Orgasm built up for the both of them until they reached their climax, as she felt a warm gush inside her...

x-x-x

The fifth sex she had tonight is just as amazing as the first four.

The fifth man was a bit impetuous. Not even a minute after their starting to kiss, and he already has his hard cock thrust into her soft pussy.

She can tell that he had sex with another woman just an hour ago, as she can still taste the lingering traces of that other woman's juices on his cock, which hasn't even completely dried out yet.

Other women would have felt grossed out by that fact, and stopped the sex right there. But to her, it didn't matter. The only thing that mattered is to suck out most of his life force as he is having sex with her. It didn't stop her from clenching her pussy tightly around his cock, as she then moaned in pleasure from the rapid thrusting before crying out in orgasm as warm fluids are sprayed into her womb...

x-x-x

Her eighth sex tonight was with the same man from the previous night who said he'd be back for another round...

And he did not disappoint her.

He first removed her top to fondle her ample breasts through her lacy bra. Next he unclasped her bra and let it drop onto the floor so he can suck on her hardened nipples. Then he pulled down her skirt to tease her by touching his fingertips to her wet slit through her lacy black panties. After that, he pulled down her garter belt and panties, leaving her completely naked from head to toe, as he kissed her once more, one hand squeezing one of her breasts and the other grabbing her ass.

Finally, he inserted his hard cock into her soft pussy, causing her to gasp as a wave of pleasure shot up her body. She clenched her muscles tightly and started moaning as he began fucking her with deep, fast thrusts. Her moans quickly became louder and more orgasmic until she felt warm liquid pleasure being pumped into her womb...

x-x-x

After she's had her 12th sex, she decided that she's had her fill for the night, and promptly returned to Diana's dorm in Luna Nova.

With a wave of Diana's wand, she transformed the "prostitute outfit" back into the blonde witch's nightgown, then lied down on the bed.

She moved her hand to her belly, and exhaled gently at the feeling of all the warm cum that filled Diana's womb for her to engorge on.

Before she return the control of Diana's body back to the blonde witch herself, she remembered that all the sex she's had tonight had left the body sore all over. She is going to have to do something about it, or else Diana will eventually find out what her body is being used for every night.

Luckily, she knows how to deal with that.

She closed her eyes and exhaled softly as she started absorbing a small fraction of the life forces of the 12 men that are stored in the warm cum they filled Diana's womb with. She then converted that little bit of life force into healing energy to remove the soreness from the body.

And just like that, Diana's body is no longer sore. The blonde witch will wake up next morning with a refreshed feeling, as if her body has been on her bed the whole night, completely oblivious to all the sex that her body was used for.

This is an ability that her species possessed in order to relieve their bodies - either their own physical ones or those of human women they possessed - of all the soreness that came with having so much sex in a single night. She didn't do it the previous night because it's been centuries since she last had sex in her original physical body and she is so focused on being able to do it again that she had nearly forgotten about the resulting soreness. Good thing she remembered to do it tonight, because otherwise Diana will eventually get suspicious of the unusual soreness to her whole body - especially her hips - that she wakes up to every morning, which will eventually lead to her discovering the gaseous entity attached to her womb.

Satisfied with all the sex she had tonight, she eventually relinquished control of Diana's body, as she will then spend the next day engorging herself on the life forces stored inside the warm cum that the 12 men had kindly deposited into Diana's womb.

_I must thank you, Beatrix Cavendish, for having a descendant who has the perfect body for me to take possession of, and feed myself with as I seduce men and have sex using her body._


	6. Chapter 6

Diana woke up perfectly fine this morning.

No sore muscles. No dry throat. No pounding headaches. No odd taste in mouth. No odd symptoms...

There is still the feeling of something churning in her stomach, but it isn't as prominent as it was the previous morning. Which means that if she really did catch the flu yesterday, she's already gotten better, if not completely.

So far, so good...

Taking her mind off the matter, Diana got up from her bed and went to take a shower like she did every morning. After that, she put on her uniform and left the Blue Team dorm to start her day according to her schedule.

x-x-x

Since the only class she has today isn't until 3 PM, Diana went straight to the library to study like she usually would.

The blonde witch knew exactly which bookshelf to look for the book she needed. Upon reaching that bookshelf and finding the book, she removed it from the bookshelf and started reading it right there.

It was really quiet in the library. Every other students in it are just minding their own business, doing their homework or reading books at the reading tables.

At one point, the Red Team passed by Diana, and Akko greeted her cheerfully and loudly, which got her a glare from the blonde witch, causing the brunette to apologize.

Apparently, the Red Team are here only because Sucy is looking for a book on mushrooms (typical for her). Once the pale girl got what she was looking for, the Red Team left without bothering Diana any further.

Diana went right back to the book she was reading. With the library quiet once again, she just stood by the bookshelves as she read the book, putting all of her attention on its contents.

Diana's peace and quiet is soon disturbed again when she felt a pair of hands reaching out from behind her to cup her breasts, causing her to let out a shocked gasp.

"Dang, Cavendish..." It turned out to be Amanda who had snuck up to Diana from behind her to grope her. "These are some really nice boobs you've got here." She then commented as she tightened her fingers that are wrapped around the blonde witch's breasts.

"R-remove your hands from my... my chest! A-at once!" Diana angrily called out to Amanda.

The redhead didn't listen. She smiled as she continued to grope the blonde witch. "Gee, I wonder how many pairs of eyes have these boobs of yours attracted?"

Diana wanted to protest, but she can't help but gasp and moan softly as Amanda continued to play with her breasts. Each squeeze of the firm, round mounds on her chest made her shiver, and each knead of them made her gasp in unwanted pleasure.

She hated to admit it, but it felt really pleasurable to have her breasts be played with like that...

Soon, however, Diana managed to power through the unwanted pleasure brought to her. She shoved Amanda's hands off of her chest, turned around, and swung her right hand toward the redhead.

x-x-x

"That was totally worth it~" Amanda said as she nursed the handprint on her face that resulted from Diana slapping her in retaliation for groping her.

"You. Are. Incorrigible." Diana punctuated angrily. "I cannot believe you would actually try to do... _that_... to me."

"Well, don't ask me why I did that." Amanda joked. "Maybe it was because you've got such a gorgeous, sexy-looking body that some people felt like they need to feel up your body." She then pointed at Diana's chest. "I bet some guys passing by you in the streets imagined themselves sticking their dicks between those bountiful tits of yours..."

"Shut it." Diana said, gritting her teeth in anger.

Amanda ignored the blonde witch and continued. "I'm also betting that some guys daydreamed about being on a bed with you, completely naked, with their rock hard dick inside your sopping wet pus-"

Diana retaliated with another slap to the same side of Amanda's face.

"Stop sexualizing me, O'Neill." The blonde witch then threatened.

"Alright, alright. Fine." Amanda responded. "Just don't say I didn't warn you when a guy forces himself on you because he can't resist your alluring body..."

Sighing and then grumbling, Diana turned around and put distance between herself and Amanda as she walked out of the library.

The blonde witch paused right outside the library, as she then looked down at her own body.

_Is my body really that enticing to men, as she claimed?_

x-x-x

The rest of the day went on as usual for Diana. She had lunch at noon, did some studying until it was time for class, went to class, did some more studying, had dinner at evening, and then studied even more in het team's dorm for a bit before deciding to go take a shower.

As she stood in the bathtub with the showerhead spraying hot water over her body, Diana's mind wandered back to that moment in the library when Amanda groped her.

The thought of Amanda actually having the audacity to just casually grope her right there in the library, in front of everyone no less, made her grit her teeth. And then there's the conversation that came afterwards... Goddamn, it's as if Amanda saw Diana not as a fellow student, but as a slut, or a prostitute, or even a living _sex toy_.

Although it does leave her wondering if Amanda's words have some merit in them...

Diana then looked down at her body, which is naked in all its glory as hot water continued to rain down on her from the showerhead.

The first thing to come into her view is the cleavage formed by her firm, round breasts touching each other in the middle of her chest.

The blonde witch can't help but take notice of the size of her breasts. With her Luna Nova uniform on, they weren't very prominent from her POV. With her nightgown on, she could see the slight contours they gave her chest. But with absolutely nothing on, her breasts appeared larger than she had thought. She had normally thought of herself as having C-cups, but right now she found that she actually had D-cups.

How had she, whose eyes let her recognize a potion ingredient from the opposite end of the classroom and notice exactly how a fellow student is casting a spell incorrectly, down to the most minute detail, fail to correctly gauge the size of her own chest all this time?

Before Diana realized it, her hands moved up to cup her own breasts.

_Is there really any merit to what Amanda said?_

Out of curiosity, she gave her breasts a slight squeeze, which was enough to send shivers all over her body despite the hot shower.

The second squeeze of her breasts is a little bit tighter than the first. Like the first time, it sent shivers all over her body, and made her close her eyes as she exhaled softly.

Soon, she squeezed a third time. Which became a fourth time. Then a fifth time. Sixth time. Seventh time... each squeeze tighter than the previous one.

Her mind briefly wandered back to Amanda's words from back at the library, which, with both her hands still cupping her breasts and squeezing them ever more tightly with each squeeze, caused her mind to form the exact imagery of what the redhead had described...

She imagined herself alone with a man in a secluded area. She was wearing only a bra and panties while he was wearing nothing at all. The imaginary man had his erect penis in between her breasts. She pushed her breasts together, squashing the imaginary man's penis between them. Then he started thrusting, and she imagine the feeling of a hard shaft rubbing the inside of her cleavage...

With her erotic imagination still playing, Diana slowly moved her hand away from her breasts, down her body, sliding across the smoothness of her waist and hips before coming to rest on her crotch.

Without being aware of her own actions, Diana slipped a finger into her opening. The walls easily parted for the digit to go deeper. She let out a soft moan.

In her erotic imagination, this manifested as her taking off her panties, and her imaginary partner lowering himself to level his erect penis with her opening.

She then imagined the imaginary man thrusting his cock into her pussy.

Diana simulated the feeling of her imaginary partner's thrusting of his cock in and out of her pussy by moving her finger in and out of herself.

It felt so good, to imagine having sex while she masturbated in the shower. She can't help herself but moan as her finger rubbed against the slick walls of her inside.

Each thrust in her imaginary sex, synced with each thrust in her masturbation in reality. It gave her far more pleasure than she ever had.

Having forgotten what she was supposed to be doing, each of Diana's moans became louder than the last as her masturbation intensified. She felt herself getting closer and closer to her climax, as pleasure built up in her body to the point of overfilling...

"Diana? What are you doing in there?"

With a shocked gasp, the blonde witch snapped herself out of her imaginary sex, and quickly removed her finger from her nearly over-engorged vagina, letting the shower wash away the fluid that coated her finger.

In her brief moment of panic, Diana failed to notice that the fluid that came out of her had a slight pink hue.

She quickly turned off the shower and grabbed her bathrobe. "N-n-nothing!" She responded as she hastily put on the bathrobe. "It was nothing, Hannah!"

"Really?" Hannah, who is at the other side of the locked bathroom door, asked. "You sounded like you're enjoying yourself, far more than usual..."

"I-I will be out in a moment!" Diana responded as she grabbed a towel to wipe her face and dry her hair. "B-by the way, what have you and Barbara been doing today? Haven't seen you two all day..." She then tried to divert the topic.

"Oh, nothing. Just business as usual." Hannah said. "Also, I heard that Amanda got detention for grabbing Avery's... uh... behind."

"Where's Barbara?" Diana asked as she finished drying her hair and hung the towel.

"I'm right here." Barbara answered from behind the locked bathroom door.

Diana froze. It was a major embarrassment to the blonde witch that her two roommates had overheard her masturbating in the shower.

She hoped that nobody ever found out what she did tonight, or it would end up being a stain in her reputation that she could never live down.

 _Just what the heck was I doing, imagining myself_ having sex _of all things, when I have an image to uphold?!_


	7. Chapter 7

She found it really amusing...

So amusing is the fact that Diana Cavendish, descendant of Beatrix Cavendish and the girl whose body she possessed, a girl whose _first instinct_ is to maintain her prestigious image, wound up masturbating to herself because of a conversation with her rebel of a classmate.

She has seen many amusing things in her long life, especially way back when she still has her own physical body. But none of them were as amusing as the thought of what happened just a few hours ago before her host went to sleep. It is made more amusing by the fact that she could read Diana's memories, and found that Diana actually was imagining herself having sex when she masturbated.

It is an amusing moment that she is never going to ever forget in her immortal life. But enough with that for now. Right now, her pussy is starving for the taste of some delicious cocks as well as the warm cum that would've come afterwards.

As with the previous two nights, she grabbed Diana's wand to transform the blonde witch's nightgown into the "prostitute outfit", and then silently left the room through the window.

x-x-x

She made her way to the nightclub in town, as with the previous two nights, and performed her usual routine of trying to entice a man into having sex with her.

And thanks to her seductive body and enticing aura, it didn't take long at all for her to get what she wanted.

Eight times she hungrily kissed the men that came to her. Eight times she let those same men grope her bountiful breasts and knead them. Eight times she stripped herself or was stripped of her clothes. Eight times she got to taste the men's delicious cocks through her starving pussy, as she sucked out their life forces but left just enough to keep them alive. Eight times she orgasmed as the men ejaculated, feeding sweet, warm cum into her womb. Eight times she had sex so far tonight...

Then the ninth man presented himself to her. He turned out to be the same man that came to her yesterday because he liked "doing it" with her in the day before yesterday, and he told her that he wanted to do her again tonight.

Tonight, however, he said that he would like to "do it a bit differently" at someplace "a little bit quieter". When she asked where that place is, he just replied that she will know when she gets there, and lead her out of the nightclub.

x-x-x

That place turned out to be an inn where he rented a room for the sole purpose of having sex with her.

He sat her down on the queen-sized bed, and then started explaining why he brought her here tonight. He starts by telling her that he's been coming to the nightclub every night in the months before, and he would have sex with a prostitute every night. He adds that none of the prostitute in were able to satisfy him until she came along, and that she was able to give him such a satisfying sex that he decided he wanted to do her every night starting from two days ago.

She laughed at his proclamation. And then she asked him about why he wanted to "do it a bit differently".

He answered that its because merely kissing her, groping her breasts, and then fucking her has become very dull, since he did exactly those in exactly that order with all the previous prostitutes.

She interrupted him by asking if he wanted to try sticking his cock in between her breasts, as she then pointed at her tits to draw his attention to them.

He answered that he was actually thinking of something else, but that starting their sex with a little bit of breast fucking could work too.

She smiled at his answer. She then removed her top and unclasped her bra, and then tossed both pieces of clothing aside. Using both her hands to gently part her now bare breasts, she told him that the breast fucking could start now as she laid down on the bed.

He responded at the spontaneous undressing by commenting that she is a really impatient girl, which is what made sex with her so satisfying. With that said, he then removed his pants and boxers, allowing his now hardened cock to jut out from his crotch unimpeded.

Without further delay, he then crawled on top of her. Kneeling over her chest, he then thrust his cock between her breast, prompting her to squeeze her breasts together, sandwiching his cock between them.

Then he started thrusting his cock in and out.

She smiled and exhaled pleasurably at the feeling of his hard cock rubbing between her bountiful breasts. Since she can't feed this way, she is only doing this for the pleasure that it brings to both her and her prey. Also, since he liked having sex with her anyway, she figured that she might as well humor him if it means that she gets to have sex with him every night. Even if the breast fucking now is not pleasurable enough to make her moan, it is still pleasurable for her, and even then, she is going to get the moan-inducing sex anyway after this.

And so, she laid with her back on the bed, squeezing her breasts together as he continued to thrust his cock in and out of them. Something about the way her breast jiggled with each thrust aroused him that he sped up his thrusting a bit.

Without slowing down his thrusting, he told her that she is probably the sexiest prostitute he has ever met, and adds that he wouldn't be surprised if she gets many men coming to her every night.

She humorously replied that she only started two days ago, so his statement is currently an overstatement. Though she does admit that her pussy has already tasted several different cocks other than his.

He replies he doesn't care that she already has so many cocks thrusted into her pussy. At the same time, he rode out his orgasm as he involuntarily ejaculated, releasing a stream of cum between her breasts, which then poured out through her cleavage.

Satisfied with fucking her breasts, he dismounted from her chest and laid beside her on the bed.

Deciding to humor him even further, she scooped up some of the cum from her cleavage with her fingers, and then stuck those fingers into her pussy, where the cum is sucked up into her womb to be mixed with the cum that the previous eight men fed to her. Removing her now clean fingers from her pussy, she told him that he still tasted really good.

He laughed as he perceived that as a joke, completely unaware of the true nature of the girl laying right beside him.

She then asked if he wanted to fuck her breasts again tomorrow, and he said yes, preferably in sexy costumes. She responded that she could do something about the "sexy costumes", but adds that if he want her to "dress up", he will have to end their session tonight by letting her still starving pussy taste his delicious cock.

He laughed at her statement, but then said that she deserved to have his cock inside her pussy anyway because she is such an amazing girl to have sex with.

She smiled at his response, saying that she is flattered to hear it. Then she sat up from the bed so she could take off her skirt and panties.

With nothing but her garter belt and lacy leggings on, she laid back down on the bed, and told him that she wants him inside her now.

He commented that she is being impatient with it, before rolling himself over to lay on top of her. He added that this is what made her so amazing, before leaning down to kiss her.

She passionately returned the kiss as she intertwined her tongue with his, while she lifted her legs up and spread them apart in order to put her pussy in the best position possible.

The kiss lasted for a while until she broke off from it as she felt his cock burrowing into her pussy, going deeper and deeper until it went all the way inside her, fully connecting the two of them.

He then jokingly asked her if he tasted good.

She consciously clenched her pussy tightly around his cock, before replying that yes, he is still delicious-tasting.

He laughed at her response, and joking adds that even her pussy is so impatient, having already clenched so tightly even before the sex began. Once again, he is completely oblivious to the true nature of the girl he just penetrated. He gave one more laugh before declaring that enough has been said, and its time to enjoy.

With that, he started moving his hips.

The blissful sensation of his delicious cock grinding against the walls of her starving pussy is so ecstatic and pleasurable she let out an erotic moan from her mouth. No matter how many times and with how many men she did this, the fact that it felt really good to be fucked remains true. At the same time, she began sucking his life force out through his cock into her pussy while taking care not to suck up all of it so that he can survive the sex.

As he sped up his thrusting, she started to shake her hips in synchrony, which made the sex more pleasurable and caused her to moan louder, while she continued to suck out his life force.

The longer the sex went on, the louder her moans became and the closer she gets to orgasming as the penetration became more and more pleasurable.

Moments later, she reached her limits and arched her back in orgasm as she let out her loudest moan.

He too reached his limit and orgasmed as he ejaculated, adding his cum to the pool of cum made by the previous eight men's ejaculations in her womb.

Satisfied and tired from the sex (and unknowingly having much of his life force sucked out), he rolled off of her and laid by her side once again, telling her that she is an amazing girl and he will most definitely look forward to having sex with her every night.

She replied that he too is an amazing partner to have sex with, and she will look forward to having sex with him every night.

He laid still on the bed for a while to catch his breath. Then he got up and said that he's kept her to himself for long enough already tonight, and that she should get dressed and head back to the nightclub so that she can continue with being a prostitute.

She expresses that he is correct, as she got up from the bed to pick up her clothes and get dressed.

Then he mustered what stamina he still has to climb out of the bed and grab his wallet from his pants so that he can take out a wad of cash to pay her with.

Again, she has no use for money at all, but she accepted the payment just because.

Just as she is about to walk out of the room, he stopped her by asking if she's going to wear sexy costumes for their session tomorrow, and what costume she will be wearing.

She answered that she has her own plans for it, and it will be a surprise for him come tomorrow night. He just need to find her at the nightclub as usual.

He stopped her from leaving one more time by asking if her plans for the sexy costumes involve the use of magic, as he pointed at the wand - Diana's wand - that she has strapped to the skirt of her "prostitute outfit".

She told him that he "will know tomorrow night", before opening the door and walking out of the room, as she headed back to the nightclub.

x-x-x

She had sex with six more men at the nightclub before deciding that she's had enough for tonight, and then departed from the nightclub so she can silently make her way back to Diana's dormitory in Luna Nova.

She used Diana's wand to transform her "prostitute outfit" back into the blonde witch's nightgown, used some of the life force she sucked to remove the soreness caused to Diana's body by all the sex, and then laid down on the bed, acting as though nothing happened.

She ran a hand across her belly, exhaled in satisfaction at the number of men whose life forces she sucked out by having sex with them, as well as how full her womb is with the cum from the same 15 men she had sex with.

She noted that her appetite for sex tonight appeared to be bigger than the previous two nights, and realizes that her appetite is only going to increase in the later nights until it makes her have sex with so many men in a single night that there is just not enough room in Diana's womb for all the cum that she'd be fed with.

Well, not unless she does something about it, which she can. Just not tonight, as she still isn't powerful enough to make the necessary changes to Diana's body. No, she'd have to feed on more life forces in order to become powerful enough.

Until then, she'll just have to keep her true gaseous form hidden from both Diana and everyone else around the blonde witch.

After all, she still wants to enact payback to Beatrix Cavendish who left her in such a weakened state by defiling Beatrix's descendant. And she will continue to defile Diana Cavendish and turn the blonde witch into an unwitting slut for as long as she like...


End file.
